


Guilty Pleasure

by noneveragain



Series: Here's To The Frerard [14]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Shy Gerard, Spying, Voyeurism, kind of creepy frank, voyeurism kink, watching someone without permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank loves to watch his neighbor Gerard do simple innocent tasks, but today, it takes a sinful turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

Frank was sitting in his bedroom gazing out of the window at Gerard, the boy who was in the house next to him. They went to school together and Frank thought he was absolutely precious and was actually quite thankful Gerard had recently decided to keep his blinds open the past few days, allowing Frank to gawk at him whenever he pleased. 

Frank had to admit this was really fucking weird that he was watching Gerard as often as he was because it was quite awkward to think about, but he tried not to think too much about it and just enjoy the view he got. 

He often watched Gerard watch tv, paint, draw and Frank's personal favorite, sing. Gerard had such a lovely voice and Frank was always so excited whenever Gerard's parents would leave because that's when he usually sang, and he usually sang quite loud so Frank could hear some of it. The little bits and pieces he heard were honestly the best and he loved listening to the sweet tone of Gerard's voice sing different melodies and warm ups, then hearing him sing full on songs, usually from Frank's favorite bands which only increased his love for the boy.

But today was different. Gerard was sitting at his desk with his head down completely focused on a drawing he was working on, Frank was casually looking at him through the window, watching Gerard in awe as the young artist scribbled away on the page, filling it up with beautiful colors and a cute little character for a small comic book he was making. 

Frank really had to pee. Like, really had to pee. He had to pee twenty minutes ago but held it in because he loves watching Gerard draw, but it was starting to hurt, so reluctantly he got up and went to pee. 

After relieving himself he came back and was kind of sad to see Gerard was putting away his art supplies, obviously done with his drawing. But Frank's interest perked up when he saw Gerard peer out his bedroom door, then close it and lock it.

Gerard was walking over to his window and Frank panicked, rushing back and jumping on his bed, praying that Gerard didn't see him, and thankfully he didn't. Gerard just opened the window a bit. 

Frank was starting to get excited. Gerard was going to sing and now because the window was open he would be able to hear his voice one hundred times easier than having to press his ear against the glass and hope for the best. 

Instead of seeing Gerard stand in the middle of his room and just start, he pulled out his laptop and grabbed some earbuds, going to his bed and wrapping his lower half in the blankets, his laptop perched on his lap plugging in the headphones and biting his lip softly. 

Frank was seriously hoping Gerard was just looking for lyrics or something to a song, but he knew that Gerard was probably going to watch porn and while Frank didn't object to seeing Gerard jerk off, he knew that would be way worse than him just simply watching him doing day to day activities. 

Gerard slipped off his shirt, his chubby tummy protruding a bit and his pale skin on display just for Frank. Frank felt his cock stir in his jeans, feeling himself grow harder just by looking at Gerard. 

Gerard took his headphones off after clicking a few more things, probably finding a porn video that he wanted to watch, and started taking off his pants, stripping himself until he was in nothing but boxers, Frank's cock immediately jumped to attention, eyeing the pale boy up and down hungrily. Gerard looked so good naked and fuck - Frank was so turned on by this point it was starting to hurt. Gerard didn't even cover himself in the blankets, he just sat there on the bed watching the video he had. 

Frank watched Gerard giggle a few times, probably at the stupidness of the plot he was watching before his expression immediately changed, he released a small groan. Frank having heard it because his window was cracked slightly. 

Frank stripped himself quickly, ripping off his clothes and sliding his boxers down so his cock was exposed. He continued watching Gerard, who was palming himself through his boxers moaning softly. 

Frank had to admit, his moans were quite cute and sexy all at the same time. "Mm Frankie..." 

Franks head snapped to attention. Did he say Frankie? As in, Frank? Nah, there was some one named Frank, there had to be right? 

Gerard got up and turned off the video, putting his laptop to the side and taking off his boxers, his cock springing forth making Frank gasp because Gerard did it right in front of the window too, so Frank had a full view. 

Frank started stroking himself slowly, watching Gerard intently as the pale boy laid down on his bed once again, spitting into his palm and stroking his own cock. 

Frank could hear the small whines and moans that were coming out of Gerard's mouth and it was just so fucking hot. 

"Right there Frank, ah fuck, mmm," Gerard moaned, his head thrown back as he continued stroking himself, this time just a bit faster. 

Frank didn't even care at this point whether or not Gerard was talking about him or someone else, he just knew it was hot and Frank pretended Gerard was talking about him. 

"Fuck Frank, so good, mm baby - agh, mm fuck fuck fuck," Gerard moaned, his rhythm faltering and his hips bucking uncontrollably in his hand. Frank was watching with his eyes half-lidded, his hand practically a blur as he jerked himself off as fast as he could. 

"Frank!" Gerard moaned, coming all over his stomach, a small squeak leaving his mouth as he cleaned up the mess on his chest with the tissues next to his desk. 

Frank was too close and he just couldn't hold it in anymore, he came and he came loud, catching Gerard's attention. 

Frank squeaked and ran to his bed, hearing Gerard gasp and slam his window shut. Frank quickly cleaned up and looked out his window a bit, seeing that Gerard had closed the curtains for his window. 

Frank was scared to say the least. Gerard would be furious with him. Gerard would hate him. That was the last thing Frank wanted to happen. 


End file.
